The Silver Sun
by Nightstalker117313
Summary: This story explores what the world is like 350 years after Fallout 4. For "historical" information, I will be using the Canon endings of FO1, 2, 3, NV, and Tactics. The "ending" of FO4 used in this story is the SS siding with the MM and destroying the Institute, and leaving the BoS alive. Chapter 1 is actually the preface that will provide information and a bit of backstory.
1. Preface

Date System

The Commonwealth still uses the 12 month calendar system that was used Pre-War, but the years started over since then. When the Sole Survivor destroyed the Institute and a New Provision Government (NPG) was established, they decided that the year after that was classified DI 1. DI was used for the Destruction of the Institute. They also ruled before that was BI, or Before the destruction of the Institute. That covered the approximately 210 years after the Great War, with the year after the War being BI 1. Before that, they did not modify the calendars.

Brief history of the "Steel Minute" War

In DI 140 during a Council meeting The Brotherhood of Steel and the Minutemen got into a dispute over control of Fort Strong. For the previous 140 years, Ft. Strong was controlled by the BoS after they had cleared the Super Mutants out of it and moved a garrison in. The Minutemen thought that the BoS was gaining too much strength and demanded that the release control of the fort and give it to the Minutemen, as they have come to see all Pre-War military installations in the Commonwealth as theirs. The BoS refused. A few months after this dispute started, the Minutemen took over Fort Strong by force. This did not sit well with the BoS, whom promptly sent a strike force to take back Fort Strong and another to take over the Castle. They were successful in doing so. This forced the Minutemen to gather the remainder of their strength in Sanctuary. For the next 2 years, the minutemen and BoS waged war against each other, neither gaining any ground.

In March of DI142, the NPG demand for a cease fire was agreed to and an emergency Council meeting was called. Both sides agreed and they met in Starlight City to agree to the terms of the cease fire. The BoS was willing to let the Minutemen have the Castle back under the condition that they allow a BoS field office to be established there and Fort Strong remains under BoS control. The Minutemen said that they would let the BoS keep Fort Strong, but would not allow a field office in the Castle. Negotiations went on for several days. On the 9th day of negotiations, someone attempted to assassinate the Star Paladin that was representing the BoS. The Star Paladin blamed the attempted assassination on the Minute men, called off the cease fire. This led to the BoS sending Liberty Prime to Sanctuary with a flight of Vertibirds and a Battalion of BoS troops. While the Vertibirds and ground troops kept the Minutemen's artillery occupied, Liberty Prime decimated the Minutemen army and completely leveled Sanctuary. Since that day the Minutemen were officially gone, and the BoS would imprison or execute any surviving Minutemen troops that they found. They also declared the area that Sanctuary and Concord in as uninhabitable due to Liberty Prime's Assault.

Over the next two hundred years the people of the Commonwealth forgot the location of Sanctuary and it became a legendary city that was thought to not truly exist anymore. Those brave enough to sneak past the BoS blockade in The North Glow, as the area came to be called, could see the ruins of a city, not knowing what is was before the BoS captured them. To this day there are still treasure hunters looking for the remains of Sanctuary.


	2. Lost Souls

The Vault's elevator reached the bottom and the chain-link gate begin to raise. Jack turned on his flashlight and looked up, seeing that the Vault door was open.

"Wow, we finally found it!" Gina exclaimed, walking off the elevator and gazing up at the Vault door. Jack followed her, "That we did." They walked up the stairs, seeing just a couple flicker lights on the other side of the open door. Jack looked at these lights, and swept his flashlight around to the many more that were not on, much less flickering, "I guess we're lucky that there was enough power to get us down here, and hopefully I can get the generator back up and running, or hope that there is enough juice left to get the elevator back up."

"So I guess that we are the first people to step foot in here since the Survivor left this place… I wonder what we'll find."

"Could be anything, but most likely nothing. Besides, we are here for the artifact, not 'treasure' Gina," Jack continued to look around the Vault's screening area, finding nothing but a couple of very old skeletons, "Besides, I'm sure that others have been in here since then and picked the place clean of whatever the Survivor left behind. Fuck, someone may be in here now for all we know, so keep a sharp eye out. I know that I don't want a Raider or radroach sneaking up on me."

The two continued past the old radiation scanners. Jack looked at the two doors in front of him and went toward the one on the right, "Let's head this way first." Gina followed him, looking around as they walked down the hallway. Jack saw that the doors at the end of the hall and on the right side of the hall were closed. As he approached the door at the end of the hall he saw a plate attached to it. He could tell that it wasn't installed by Vault Tec as it had a distinct look that set it apart. He shined his flashlight on the plate to read it:

 _Remember the lost souls of the past._

 _Betrayed twice._

 _Once by Vault Tec._

 _Once by the Institute._

 _Avenged twice._

 _Once by war._

 _Twice by war._

 _Remember the lost souls of Sanctuary Hills._

 _-N._

"This place is a tomb…" Gina walked up to Jack and read the plate, "Oh my! Is this referring to the legendary Sanctuary? And who is 'N'?"

"I think it is and I don't know who 'N' is, maybe this was placed here by the Survivor," Jack told her, turning away from the door, "I guess we'll skip these two rooms, doubtful that we'll get into them anyway, without power. Let's find the generator to see if we can get it up and working." Jack started walking back the way they came and when they reached the room with the two doors he stopped, "I think we should set up a small camp right here, just in case we end up stuck in here for a few days." Jack took his pack off and set it down before looking around the room for a good place to set up their makeshift campsite, "Unfortunately we won't be able to have a fire."

"Why not?" Gina looked at him slightly confused before it hit her, "Oh, yeah, this place will fill up with smoke…" Jack decided that by the old lockers was the best place for their camp, and started laying out his sleeping back on the floor, "Here's as good a place as any, and we're not in direct line of sight from the front door in case anyone does manage to come down." Gina looked at her Pip-boy before laying out her sleeping bag, "It is late enough I say we rest and eat something before we explore anymore, the stories don't say how big this Vault is, but if the other one we explored is any indication, then it will take us a while to find what we are looking for."

* * *

Jack was taking first watch as Gina snored softly. He looked over at her and chuckled; she always did deny snoring at all. She snored every night that Jack has known her, at least every night that she could sleep. It was a rough first couple of months when he first saved her life five years before from a group of Raiders. She was just 14 at the time, as scared little girl.

Jack had been hired by the Merchants to remove the Raiders by any means necessary as they were raiding the trade caravans between Bunker Hill and Starlight City. Since he saved her from the Raiders she has been like a little sister to him. He took her back to Bunker Hill with him before they headed to Diamond City so he could look for more work. The first several months he was able to get by with work that would take him less than a day to complete because he didn't want to leave her alone.

After that, he got a big job that would take him away for a few weeks and made the decision to take her with him. Since then, they have been one of the best bounty hunting teams the Commonwealth has ever seen.

 ** _CLANG!_**

The sound brought Jack out of his memories and woke Gina. She bolted up, "What was that?"

"Stay here, I'll go look. It sounds like it came from down this other hall. Remember to come if you hear the signal," Jack stood up and pulled out his 10MM pistol, holding it firmly in his hand while he started down the hallway.

 ** _CLANG!_**

Jack looked around, holding his flashlight in his hand while resting his gun on top of it, ready if anyone or anything popped out at him. He walked through the doorway at the end of the hall into what appeared to be the Overseer's office.

 ** _CLANG!_**

Whatever was making the noise was definitely in the same room as Jack. Sweeping his flashlight around the room, he wasn't able to find anything.

"The bangings seem to have stopped," Gina said as she came up behind Jack, "What was it that was causing that?"

"No idea, but since you're up, might as well see if we can't find that reactor and get it up and running again." Jack headed towards the door and walked into another hall, "Should be down this way." He went down the short hallway and entered a room with a large reactor in the center of it, sparking periodically, "Found it, Gina!" he yelled out.

"How bad is it?" She asked as she came up behind him. Jack turned around, "Judging by the sparks, it still has some juice left, just need to power it down completely and then try to fix it with your Pip-boy being the only light source."

"Why can't you use your flashlight?" Gina looked confused. Jack chuckled, "Because I need both hands to fix the reactor." She slapped her forehead, "Oh, duh!" Jack walked over to the reactor. He looked around and spotted a switch on the side of it, "Let's hope this shuts it down so I can fix it." He reached for the switch.

"Be careful, Jack, you don't want to get shocked," Gina said with what sounded to Jack like a bit of concern. Jack looked back at her and smile, "Aren't I always?" He grabbed the switch and flipped it. The sparks stopped. Jack smile as the lights that were still on fell dark and he was left with Gina's Pip-boy as his sole light source, "Now it's time to see what's wrong with it, get full power restored."

* * *

Jack placed the last panel back on the reactor, "That ought to do it, let's fire this fucker up." He walked over to the switch and grabbed onto it, "Are you ready, Gina?"

"I really hope you know what you are doing, this thing is over four hundred years old…" Jack flipped the switch and the reactor hummed to life. Electricity arced from the pylons on the top of it, and lights started coming on, illuminating the Vault. Gina shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Alright, now that there's light, it should be a breeze to find that gun for Ol' Nick," Jack turned around and looked at Gina, "Let's go see if any of these doors in this place still work." He turned and started walking down the hall when he heard the elevator start moving.

"Shit…" Jack turned around and ran as fast as he could back to the Overseer's office.

Jack rushed over to Gina, "The elevator, it's going back to the surface." Gina looked towards the door leading to the Vault entrance, "Why's it going back up?"

"Could be the way it's programmed, or could be someone waiting to come down here. If it's the latter, then we need to find a good place to take cover. Get your gun ready." Jack pulls out his 10mm while Gina takes her .44 out of its holster. They both take cover behind the desk and wait.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity, Jack and Gina hear the elevator come back down and the gate open. Jack checks his gun, "Get ready." Gina nods, cocks her gun, and takes aim at the door.

Static fills the room as the P.A. system comes to life, _"This is Sentinel Sabrina Taylor, Brotherhood of Steel. You are trespassing on Brotherhood territory. Proceed to the Vault entrance and identify yourself!"_

"Shit, I was hoping to avoid them. Put your gun away, won't do any good against Power Armor," Jack tells Gina as he holsters his gun. Gina follows suit, "What are we going to do?"

"Go meet this Sentinel," Jack says as he stands up, "Don't shoot, we're coming out!" Jack proceeds out of the office and down the hallway, his hands in the air to show that he means no harm. Gina follow suit. They arrive in the Vault screening room and see a lone figure in T-60 Power Armor.

"Halt, identify yourselves," the Brotherhood Soldier barks at them, his voice slightly distorted due to the Power Armor. Jack and Gina stop, "I'm Jack Hark, this is my partner Gina. We mean no harm, we were hired to retrieve an artifact from this Vault, that's all."

"You are trespassing on Brotherhood property. Hand over your firearms."

"Yeah, that's what this Sentinel said, we didn't realize that we were, I thought this was all 'No-man's Land.'" Jack slowly pulled out his gun and indicated to Gina to do the same. They placed them on the ground and Jack kicked the guns towards the Brotherhood Soldier who promptly picked them up while keeping his laser pistol aimed at them. Gina looked at the Soldier and was visibly shaken. She had never seen anyone from the Brotherhood up close. A shout came from behind the Soldier, "Bring them out here, Knight."

"Right away Sentinel. Well, you heard her, let's go." The Knight stepped to the side, his Power Armor making a loud thud with each foot fall. Jack grabbed Gina's hand and started walking towards the Vault door. Once they were past the door, he saw that there were three others out there, two in Power Armor, and one not in Power Armor. One of the Armored Soldiers had her helmet off and was looking up at them as they came out of the Vault. Jack assumed that she was this Sentinel Sabrina Taylor. Her eyes were a shade of green that Jack has never seen before, but seem to pierce his very soul and her round face full of freckles, her pouty lips making her look thoughtful as she watched them descend the stairs. He couldn't tell what color her hair was due to the hood she wore.

"Come down here, explain what it is you are looking for. And who sent you, as not many people outside the Brotherhood even know about this place." Jack led Gina down the stairs by her hand, "As I told your Knight, we are looking for an artifact. We were hired by Ol' Nick. His secretary gave us a map that had this place marked, said we can find it in here. Haven't had much luck, spent all day repairing the reactor."

"If there are any artifacts in here, they belong to the Brotherhood of Steel. Now, I thank you for getting the power to this place back online, since we couldn't get down here otherwise. It's time you come with us, there's a vertibird waiting topside to take us to Boston Port. The High Elder is going to want to talk with you."

"Do we have a choice?" Jack tried to give her his best smile. The Sentinel didn't appear phased by it, "No, you don't. Now get on the elevator."


	3. The Port

Sabrina watched as the Steel Tower came into view as the vertibird approached Boston Port. It was truly impressive, as was most of what the Brotherhood has built in the past three hundred years. Near the base of the tower was the Brotherhood's massive airship, The Prydwin II. It was built from salvaged parts from it predecessor that was destroyed during the Steel-Minute War. That was the biggest loss for them, and the biggest win for the now gone Minutemen, during the entirety of that war.

Jack was sitting on one of the seats, Gina was sitting next to him, while the Sentinel and one of the Knights were standing on either side. The other Knight was manning the mini-gun attached to the craft. Up front was the pilot. The Scribe was left there to finish securing the Vault and searching for the artifact her captives were sent after.

Jack shifted uncomfortably and looked up at her, "So, Sentinel, do you take all trespassers to speak to the Elder? Seems a bit beneath the leader of you people to personally take an interest in this." Sabrina looked down at Jack, "Only those that mention 'Ol' Nick' as we've been looking for him for a very long time."

"What do you want with him?" Jack asked, "Besides, I don't know what we can tell you or your Elder, we only met with his secretary. We've never even seen him in person."

"You'll be able to tell us plenty, now be quiet, we're landing."

* * *

Sabrina led her captives into the large observation room at the top of the tower. This room is where the Elder liked to spend most of her time, as it had the best view of the entire Port area. In the center of the room was a large table with a map of the entire Commonwealth region. Sabrina ignored it, "High Elder, these two were caught in Vault 111. They said 'Ol' Nick' sent them there after an artifact."

"Thank you for bringing them to me Sabrina. I'll take it from here. Go brief Proctor Buchanan on the breach. And we need to get the walls around Sanctuary shored up to prevent further incidents like this."

"Right away, Elder." Sabrina turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the Trespassers with Elder Maxon, not envying them in the slightest. The High Elder was known to be a hard woman, as were the Maxon's that came before her.

Sabrina went to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. It would take several minutes to arrive as she was on the top floor and the elevator was at the bottom, so she had some time to think. It's been years since she's had to go to the North Glow, but as the ranking Sentinel it is her duty to protect that place, lest someone gets it in his or her head to resurrect the Minutemen.

The doors to the elevator opened and brought Sabrina out of her thoughts. She stepped in, still wearing her Power Armor, she decided to go to the armor bay first and leave it there to be serviced and cleaned before seeing the Proctor. She pressed the button for the floor that the armor bay is located and watched as the doors closed.

The ride wasn't long, just a few seconds as the bay was one floor below the observation room. Sabrina stepped out of the elevator and headed to one of the open bay slots.

"Good evening, Sentinel, here for service, or just cleaning?"

Sabrina opens her Power Armor and steps out of it, "Servicing, Scribe, I just got back from the North Glow."

"Yes, Ma'am," The Scribe saluted her as she walked back to the elevator. The doors opened as she approached, a group of scribes stepped off and Sabrina got onto the elevator. She pressed the button for the bottom floor as Proctor Buchanan's office was in one of the buildings next to the tower.

Sabrina removed her hood and ran her fingers through her short, red hair, straightening it out from being covered for most of the day. She found that a pixie-cut made it easier to wear the hood that helped to protect her head when wearing her helmet, but there are many Knights and Paladins that would leave their hair long and forgo the hood. She always thought that they were silly to do so.

Sabrina continued to get lost in her thoughts as she rode the elevator down.

* * *

"That's when the elevator received power and we were able to go into the Vault and apprehend the trespassers," Sabrina told the Proctor, finishing her report.

"And was there any sightings of the Fallen One?" Proctor Buchanan asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his thumb.

"No, and the troops there haven't reported any sightings for over a year now."

"That's concerning, he usually makes himself seen quite frequently, but his absence…" Buchanan trailed off, as he often does when discussing the Fallen One. Once, it was said, the Fallen One was a Paladin and trusted friend of Elder Arthur Maxon, the Elder that brought the Brotherhood to the Commonwealth. According to records, the Fallen One was a spy from the Institute, the reason the Brotherhood came to the Commonwealth all those years ago, and that he was banished once this fact came to light. Since the fall of the Institute he could be found around Sanctuary, now the North Glow, and was thought to be protecting something there.

"If there's nothing else, Proctor, I'll be going. Send for me if you need any clarification on anything."

"Of course, Sentinel, I would never dream of keeping you longer than necessary. _Ad Victoriam._ "

" _Ad Victoriam_ , Proctor."


End file.
